Hojarasca
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: Conjunto de palabras que forman relatos. Conjunto de Relatos que forman sentimientos. Conjunto de sentimientos expresados en palabras.
1. Pláticas Infernales

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al genio de Kishimoto. Este es un homenaje._

* * *

ღ **Notas iniciales** : En realidad esto es muy apreciado, pero lo compartiré con los que lean. ღ

Serán viñetas sueltas de diferentes personajes y situaciones. Diversidad de temáticas.

* * *

 **ஐ HOJARASCA ஐ**

 _Conjunto de palabras que forman relatos._

 _Conjunto de Relatos que forman sentimientos._

 _Conjunto de sentimientos expresados en palabras._

* * *

…

 **I**

 **Pláticas infernales**

…

* * *

— ¿Escuchas lo que dicen? —preguntó Sasori con voz rasposa.

Deidara, que estaba concentrado en hacer una nueva escultura explosiva, hizo ademán de que no sabía.

—Que no aprecian nuestro arte —explicó con tranquilidad Sasori, mientras acomodaba la muñeca de un nuevo títere

Deidara frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Pues no conocen el verdadero arte —comentó orgulloso—, pero con esta nueva explosión sí que verán.

Sasori rodó los ojos. Masculló algo mordaz del arte de su compañero, que el otro no logró escuchar.

—Por cierto —agregó Sasori—, ¿sabías que el que te asesinó tiene una hija?

—Pfff —se burló el de arte explosivo—. ¿Una hija dices? Qué ridiculez.

Quedaron en silencio.

—¿Con quién? —inquirió curioso, el de melena rubia, pasados unos segundos.

—Con la jovencita que fue mi última batalla —respondió el titiritero, que en ese momento terminaba su nuevo proyecto

—Qué irónico...

—Sí.

Sasori colocó unos lentes rojos a su nuevo títere. Deidara lo observó curioso.

—Se parece a Sasuke —comentó el más explosivo ante el nuevo títere.

—Y a la chica de cabello rosa —dijo el otro, a la vez que conectaba sus hilos de _chakra_ hacia la nueva marioneta, que aconteció a levantarse, como viva, gracias a Sasori. La madera murmuró cómo se movía gracias al chakra de su dueño.

—¿ _"Sarada"_? —leyó Deidara en la frente del nuevo títere.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Si es que tengo lectores, lo cual dudo...pueden hacer sugerencias de personajes. Ahora subiré 6 de golpe para ver qué tal. Igual seguiré subiendo como loca lo que se me ocurra. xD. Y solo publiqué esta antología en , pese a que tengo cuenta en Wattpad.

Amo Naruto.


	2. Atributos

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al genio de Kishimoto. Este es un homenaje._

* * *

ღ **Notas iniciales** : En realidad esto es muy apreciado, pero lo compartiré con los que lean. ღ

Serán viñetas sueltas de diferentes personajes y situaciones. Diversidad de temáticas.

* * *

 **ஐ HOJARASCA ஐ**

 _Conjunto de palabras que forman relatos._

 _Conjunto de Relatos que forman sentimientos._

 _Conjunto de sentimientos expresados en palabras._

* * *

 **…**

 **II**

 **Atributos**

 **…**

* * *

Ino pide una ensalada, Sakura pide algo dulce, Hinata pide un menú completo.

—En serio —comenta la de cabellos dorados— que suerte tienes, Hinata.

La aludida no comprende. Observa el panorama, se mira a ella y no entiende a qué se refiere Yamanaka.

—Parece —agrega Sakura, comprendiendo de inmediato a qué se refiere Ino. Después de todo, siente también envidia, pero no de la mala— que todo lo que ingieres se va a tus...

Hinata nota la dirección en que las orbes de sus amigas van, sus mejillas se pintan y por acto reflejo cubre sus grandes atributos con pena.

Una se protege con dietas, engordar es una palabra prohibida; la otra reza a _Kami_ que le crezca unas parecidas, porque parece que comer solo le aumenta el trasero y no las _lolas_ , que es lo que más anhela. Y la tercera las quiere más pequeñas, las razones son muchas.

* * *

...

 **Notas de autora** : Planitas y de busto grande; todas son bonitas y sensuales. ¿Ustedes qué dicen?


	3. Gaara

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al genio de Kishimoto. Este es un homenaje._

* * *

ღ **Notas iniciales** : En realidad esto es muy apreciado, pero lo compartiré con los que lean. ღ

Serán viñetas sueltas de diferentes personajes y situaciones. Diversidad de temáticas.

* * *

 **ஐ HOJARASCA ஐ**

 _Conjunto de palabras que forman relatos._

 _Conjunto de Relatos que forman sentimientos._

 _Conjunto de sentimientos expresados en palabras._

* * *

…

 **III**

 **Gaara**

…

— _Gaara, Gaara, Gaara_

Una vena saltó en la frente del Kasekage. Mas su sobrino no lo había notado.

— ¡Debemos consolar al pequeño Gaara! —gritó a la vez que abrazó a su tío.

Shikamaru notó cómo su cuñado fruncía en el entrecejo con tanta fuerza, algo parecía molestarle demasiado. Incluso juró ver que el _kanji de amor_ , en la frente de Gaara, cambió a un _kanji de odio._

—Es un niño —se disculpó con voz temblada.

Gaara no odia a Shikadai, él lo ama, pero odia la cancioncita que se le ocurrió canturriar.

Aquello le trae recuerdos de cierto artista frustrado, que en sus años de vida y maldades, del gran _Kasekage_ se había burlado.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Nota:** Si no entendiste es porque te saltaste un buen relleno...


	4. Fogata

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al genio de Kishimoto. Este es un homenaje._

* * *

ღ **Notas iniciales** : En realidad esto es muy apreciado, pero lo compartiré con los que lean. ღ

Serán viñetas sueltas de diferentes personajes y situaciones. Diversidad de temáticas.

* * *

 **ஐ HOJARASCA ஐ**

 _Conjunto de palabras que forman relatos._

 _Conjunto de Relatos que forman sentimientos._

 _Conjunto de sentimientos expresados en palabras._

* * *

…

 **IV**

 **Fogata**

…

* * *

 _Frío. Hace demasiado frio_

Obito se acuesta a su lado, enfadado.

—Si te alejas así de nosotros, obviamente sentirás frio, _Tontokashi_.

Su voz suena apremiante. Kakashi voltea hacia él: Obito tiene la mirada en las estrellas. El albino no dice nada.

Rin también se acuesta en el pasto, imitando a Obito, pero al otro lado de Kakashi. Obito hace un sonido de desilusión, él esperaba que Rin estuviera a su lado, pero no todo se tiene en esta vida. _En fin_.

—Es una mala temporada —comenta ella. Trata de tener una posición buena para dormir, muy cerca de la fogata, muy—. Tal vez mañana encontremos un mejor refugio...

— _Tontokashi_ fue el que dijo que esta cueva estaba bien —recuerda Obito, sobre todo a Kakashi. Tal vez así él se dé cuenta de que también comete errores. Porque Kakashi no puede ser tan malditamente perfecto.

—Obito… —lo apremia Rin. El aludido reconoce el tono de ella y pide disculpas en un murmullo casi inaudible.

Los tres quedan dormidos. Lo poco que ya queda de fuego se consume, pero ninguno quiere levantarse. Se acercan incluso más uno al otro. Cada uno quiere guardar aquel calor en su corazón por siempre.


	5. Vida

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al genio de Itachi (digo, Kishimoto). Este es un homenaje._

* * *

ღ **Notas iniciales** : En realidad esto es muy apreciado, pero lo compartiré con los que lean. ღ

Serán viñetas sueltas de diferentes personajes y situaciones. Diversidad de temáticas.

* * *

 **ஐ HOJARASCA ஐ**

 _Conjunto de palabras que forman relatos._

 _Conjunto de Relatos que forman sentimientos._

 _Conjunto de sentimientos expresados en palabras._

* * *

…

 **V**

 **Vida**

…

…

«¿Qué es la vida? ¿Para qué vinimos a este mundo?»

Itachi se sumerge en la filosofía, se ahoga en sus angustias. A pesar de ello quiere sonreír (sí, a pesar de ahogarse). Quiere una razón para sonreír de verdad, no falsamente. Quiere sonreír por estar vivo. Quiere una razón de estarlo y si puede pedir más: quiere sentir algo más que angustia en su interior.

El crascitar de los cuervos lo interrumpe, lo arrullan.

 _rrok-rrok rrok-rrok rrok-rrok_

Profundo y cavernoso es el grito de aquellas aves. Vuelan cerca de él, como una invitación.

 _«¿Entonces para qué estoy vivo?»_

 _rrok-rrok rrok-rrok rrok-rrok_

 _«Solo dos pasos. No, tres», piensa cerca del barranco, y acorta aquellos pasos a solo uno. Solo uno de su respuesta._

 _rrok-rrok rrok-rrok rrok-rrok_

Respira intención y se despide de la vida. Siente vuelco en su estómago al caer y no hay marcha atrás para él.

 _«—Seguro es niña —comenta ilusionada Mikoto. Itachi escucha a su hermano dentro de ella. Y siente cómo en su interior una llama cálida crece y lo envuelve. Es amor._

— _No —corrige él, aún apegado al vientre abultado de su madre—. Es niño._

 _Mi hermano.»_

Saca los dos _kunais_ que llevaba con él y los clava como puede a la piedra, aferrándose a la _vida._ Estos chillan y chispean. Los cuervos gritan cerca de él.

…

 _La vida tal y como es; absurda, ridícula._

El llanto de Sasuke llega a él. Tan pequeño, tan indefenso. Llora y grita haciendo saber a todos los presentes de su existencia. Él está ahí.

 _La vida es tan hermosa, tan maravillosa._

Itachi mira a su madre, hermosa, más hermosa que nunca. Mikoto toma a Sasuke entre sus brazos y le da de su pecho. Llena a Sasuke de amor.

Y él sonríe de verdad.


	6. Ángel

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al genio de Kishimoto. Este es un homenaje._

* * *

ღ **Notas iniciales** : En realidad esto es muy apreciado, pero lo compartiré con los que lean. ღ

Serán viñetas sueltas de diferentes personajes y situaciones. Diversidad de temáticas.

* * *

 **ஐ HOJARASCA ஐ**

 _Conjunto de palabras que forman relatos._

 _Conjunto de Relatos que forman sentimientos._

 _Conjunto de sentimientos expresados en palabras._

* * *

…

 **VI**

 **Ángel**

…

* * *

Obito creía estar feliz de poder estar junto a Rin a solas. Al inicio fue así, pero a medida que los segundos y minutos pasaban, su corazón no se tranquilizaba y era una dulce tortura. Rin tampoco ayudaba: ella estaba tan hermosa ese día con su vestido lila con patrones de shuriken. Y le sonreía de a ratos.

Obito no podía evitar sonrojarse y reclamarle a Dios de porqué había descuidado a un ángel tan precioso para que cayera del cielo y ahora lo torture con aquellas sonrisas.

La brisa los acaricia y levanta ligeramente el vestido de la chica. Obito voltea nervioso, mientras Rin lucha en que no se vean sus hermosas piernas níveas a pesar de tener pantaletas adentro.


	7. Bestia

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al genio de Kishimoto. Este es un homenaje._

* * *

ღ **Notas iniciales** : En realidad esto es muy apreciado, pero lo compartiré con los que lean. ღ

Serán viñetas sueltas de diferentes personajes y situaciones. Diversidad de temáticas.

* * *

 **ஐ HOJARASCA ஐ**

 _Conjunto de palabras que forman relatos._

 _Conjunto de Relatos que forman sentimientos._

 _Conjunto de sentimientos expresados en palabras._

* * *

…

 **VII**

Bestia

…

* * *

«Veo humanos, pero no veo humanidad»

(El principito)

* * *

Soledad soledad soledad

El departamento está vacio.

 _Shhhhh_

O no lo está del todo: existen los bichos y también existe los fantasmas de sus angustias. Aquellos días donde llora a solas, sin ser escuchado. O donde grita contra las paredes de aquel departamento que lo silencian.

—Es el niño —mascullan las personas.

—Sí, es el niño. Tengan cuidado con…

»Esa bestia.

«No soy una bestia», piensa.

«No soy un mounstruo», llora.

Los ojos de los demás tienen un poder sobre él: lo matan.

Es de noche, llueve y se escucha al cielo rugir como una verdadera bestia.

Y las cortinas desgastadas de sus ventanas, aquellas agujereadas, le muestran a Naruto a través de un agujero grande que es de noche y está solo. Que llueve y él tiene frío. Y que está solo solo solo solo.

Y es odiado.

 _Ni la lluvia ni los truenos lo quieren_

Su estómago ruge y tiene hambre. No ha comido todo el día. Seguro el _Tercero_ le regañará por gastarse su dinero en golosinas o chucherías.

(Pero es un niño y los niños no tienen sentido responsable de ahorro y prioridades).

Ruge de nuevo dentro de él (no es el Kyubi, él ni sabe de su existencia ni que por esa bestia él ya lo es)

(En realidad ninguno es bestia, las bestias son los humanos, esos que lo señalan. Aquellos que lo miran con veneno inyectado en sus ojos)

Naruto tiene tanta hambre que decide salir para ver si le alcanza para llevarse algo a la boca.

 _Porque no todos son bestias. Y si existen bestias, seguro que también ángeles._


	8. Pétalos de Sakura

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al genio de Kishimoto. Este es un homenaje.

ღ Notas iniciales: En realidad esto es muy apreciado, pero lo compartiré con los que lean. ღ

Serán viñetas sueltas de diferentes personajes y situaciones. Diversidad de temáticas.

ஐ HOJARASCA ஐ

Conjunto de palabras que forman relatos.

Conjunto de Relatos que forman sentimientos.

Conjunto de sentimientos expresados en palabras.

(Ya no vuelvo a dedicar nada mío)

…

VIII

Pétalos de Sakura

…

»Hermosa y fuerte

Oye, niña bonita, ¿por qué has cortado tus cabellos así de feo?

Antes los tenías largos y brillosos; pero ahora parecen pétalos de una sakura toda maltrecha.

Dime, niña bonita, ¿cómo alguien que lleva su espejo hasta en la misiones pudo hacer eso?

Sigues siendo una niña bonita, pero más que bonita, ahora eres una guerrera.

Dime, niña bonita, ¿qué significa la metáfora de haber cortado tus pétalos?

Cuando respondes, tus labios hablan de errores, aquellos que te hacen humana.

Cuando miras a alguien, esas esmeraldas tuyas son símbolo de esperanza, aquella que nunca has perdido por aquellos niños que te acompañan.

Y cuando peinas tus ahora cortos cabellos, muestras que alguna vez fuiste de fracaso en fracaso y de victoria en victoria.

La vida está llena de tantos errores como aciertos.

Todo esto te ha vuelto fuerte, y ahora que ya no eres una niña bonita, te has convertido en una mujer hermosa.


	9. Lazo rojo

De pronto una de las botellas choca con la otra, y la dulce risa de Sakura se oye tras ello. Ino se contagia, y la acompaña. Las risas no despiertan a Hinata, que está más que dormida. Un último reto: Despierta a Hinata dándole un pequeño susto. Parece divertido, pero solo es el licor. Mejor 'verdad', entonces Sakura pregunta a Ino: ¿Oye, has besado? Los ojos de Sakura están chinos, los de Ino también, pero la pregunta le parece lo suficientemente tierna para no abrirlos; se pregunta si Sakura aún no dio su primer beso (porque ella entonces había mentido en las anteriores preguntas en medio del juego). Le responde que claro que sí (y no se atreve a preguntar si Sakura no). Pero no necesita preguntar: Sakura da un nuevo sorbo a la botella de ron con cola, y dice que ella no.

—¿Es tan genial? —pregunta más que curiosa. A Ino le recuerda tanto a Sakura siendo una pequeña niña con un flequillo lo suficiente largo para ocultar sus hermosos ojos verdes. Ella recuerda que ella fue quien le regaló un lazo rojo para que mostrara con orgullo su hermoso rostro. Entonces la mira, Sakura no está lo suficiente ebria para no darse cuenta de lo que Ino está a punto de hacer. Entonces Ino se acerca a sus labios, y Sakura no retrocede (pero claro que está sorprendida, incluso confusa). —Mi primer beso será Sasuke —agrega en un susurro, casi haciendo cosquillas a los labios de Ino. Entonces hace un eco a "pero el flequillo hace que no se vea mi enorme frente", y Ino contradiciendo: "No, el flequillo oculta tu hermoso rostro, tonta". Luego Ino le dice—: Te enseñaré que no te pierdes mucho, pequeña.

Algo se rompe dentro de Sakura, pero a la vez la libera. La libera de esperar un ósculo que hasta parece que nunca llegará. Ino la besa, solo un poco, como para enseñarle que ella tiene razón de nuevo.

Al día siguiente recuerdan todo como una anécdota. No hay líos. Pero algo es cierto; tal como con el lazo rojo, Ino volvió a contradecir a Sakura.

"No te pierdes de mucho"

Y es así como un beso ya no es tan anhelado.


End file.
